The Unsocial Dragon
by Skrewksy
Summary: Issei is a very powerful being, he only gives off the aura of someone with a Sacred Gear, but what is he hiding Powerful!Issei, OOC!Issei, Draconic!Issei [DISCONTINUED]
1. New School and the Idiot Fallen Angel

A/N:So this is my first fic it ain't great but I hope you guys like it

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Spicies: 25% Human 75% Dragon

Powers: Sekiryuutei Scale Mail (can stay in it for 3 months before needing recharge), Juggernaut Drive (Can stay in it for 1 month before collapsing), The rest are unknown

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red with partial heterochromia around his irises orange of color

Height:1.85 cm, 6 feet 1

Weight:80 kg

Build: Lean, slightly muscular

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New School and the Idiot Fallen Angel<p>

At the gates of Kuoh Academy stood a young man, 'So...This is where I will spend my last 2 years of normality' the young man thought.

As he walked inside the school grounds he recieved some glances and stares from the students gathered around.

"Is he a new student?" asked some students

"He's kinda handsome." said a few girls blushing lightly

"Greeeeaaaat...another pretty boy!" said some male students glaring at the new student

'And here we go again' said the young man in his thoughts **[Nothing you can do about about it Partner, you having a pretty face is one thing but also being 75% Dragon doesn't help your situation] **said a voice inside the young man's head 'I sense some devils, no hostility though, two of them are high-class the rest are probably their servants,I'll have to hide my presence but even with that they'll think I have a sacred gear' The young man said looking around.

On the roof of what looked like the old school building sat a red-haired woman with a buxom figure next to her was another woman with black hair in a pony-tail and an even greater figure "Akeno tell Koneko to watch over our new student here." said the red-haired woman to the now named Akeno "Hai Rias-Buchou."

The tall young man was about to introduce himself when he looked around the class finding a blond haired girl with green eyes that by the aura she was giving was probably a devil, he looked at her longer and then spoke up to the class "I'm Issei Hyuodou" he said in a very bored voice, Issei was a tall young man for his age being a little over 180 cm tall, he had very black hair that looked like it would swallow light, it was long-ish covering his eyes to some extent, through his bangs you could see his eyes, they were a deep red with orange near the iris, he had a very cold demandeur he looked unapproachable all in all.

"Damn bishounen." said a guy with square glasses glaring at Issei

"Shut up, you pervert." said a couple of girls defending the new student as he walked over to his seat sitting down looking as bored as usual

As the bell rang Issei was assaulted by a bunch of girls "Do you have a girlfriend Issei-kun?" "Ne ne Issei-san where do you live?" "Could you give us you e-mail address?" the girls eyes flashed as Issei pulled out his phone but then their hopes were shot down as he plugged in his headphones and walked out of the classroom muttering "...Noisy..."

A figure sat behind a corner watching the young man go up to the roof of the school muttering lyrics of the song he was listening to.

'Do you think it wants anything Ddraig?' said the man in his thoughts **[No idea Partner why don't you call the devil out and see what it wants?] **replied the voice in his head now having a name 'I have nothing better to do so why not.'

"Oi...you behind the corner." Issei said looking up in the sky, the figures eyes widened at the young man, she made sure to hide her presence so how? "What do you want?" continued the young man.

The figure stepped out saying "Come with me." she was a small girl with short silver hair with two cat hair clips on either side of her hear, Issei got up and followed the girl.

Arriving at an old victorian styled building Issei sensed a pretty strong presence inside 'Probably the master'

As he entered the building he was now in a room with a red-haired beauty, another just as beautiful girl with a pony-tail, a handsome guy with blond hair, the blond girl he saw in his class and of course the girl that brought him in.

"My name is Rias Gremory and these are my servants." the red-haired woman said beginning to present her servants "This is Himejima Akeno" she said pointing at the girl with the pony-tail which smiled in return "This is Kiba Yuuto" she said to which the blond guy waved a hand towards Issei in a friendly manner "The girl over there is Asia Argento" the blond girl with green eyes bowed "And the one who brought you here is Toujo Koneko." the woman named Rias finished "Now Issei-san do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Because you thought I have a Sacred Gear and you either want me to join you or made me come here so you could get things straight with me, right, Devil-san?" Issei said in a monotone voice, the devils looked at the young man surprised he could sense them and their intentions so easily.

"Well that makes things easier...So...would you consider my offer?" said Rias beginning to walk towards Issei "What offer?" questioned Issei feigning innocence "To join my peerage of course." said Rias to which Issei just glared at her and said "No." beginning to walk away "Wai-" Rias was cut off as he closed the door 'Maybe I was too straight forward I didn't even get his name, but I just couldn't control myself around him, I want him'

'What a pain.' Issei thought to himself as he began to walk away, he than heard something

"Motohama let me see!" said the glasses wearing guy from Issei's class

"You already saw earlier Matsuda!" said a bald guy that Issei also saw in his class

"What are you doing?!" asked Issei glaring at them as he read a sign that said 'Kendo Club' it didn't take long for him to figure out what they were doing.

"CRAP RUN MOTOHAMA!" screamed one of them

"No you don't." Issei grabbed both of them by their shirt collars

"What's going on here?" said a girl wearing a kimono, behind her a swarm of other girls glaring at the perverts in Issei's hands "You! You perverts!" said the girl beginning to walk toward the two which were dropped by Issei.

"Take care of them." said Issei walking away with his now signature bored tone

"Wait! How do we know you didn't peek at us like them?" said the lead girl walking towards Issei

"Ask the red-haired senpai over there." Issei said pointing to Rias as she watched the commotion, she was surprised but then spoke up "He didn't peek, I saw him picking up the two perverts." said Rias to the other girl "Rias-onee-sama?" the girl looked shocked and than went to apologize to Issei, he than began to walk away.

Issei was now on the bridge waling towards his small appartment his parents bought him as they were always traveling with his fathers job so they decided to just let him live alone giving him a allowance

"A-ano are you I-Issei Hyoudou?" said a girl with dark purple hair and matching eyes, she was dressed in a school uniform Issei didn't recognize "Hai." was Issei's response in his monotone voice 'What could a Fallen Angel want with me' Issei thought as he studied the aura she was giving off 'Does she think I'm just some random human, she isn't even hiding her presence' **[Perhaps the Dragon part of you attracted her?] **Ddraig suggested "What do you want Datenshi-san?" asked Issei which made the girl widen her eyes "How did-?" "You weren't hiding your presence even one bit." Issei cut her off "Wait-" the Fallen Angel called out to him as he walked away 'How dare he?'

Issei was now in a park thinking the Fallen might follow him, not wanting her to find out where he lives 'She was probably after the small power that I still can't hide' "I wonder if she's still following me, perhaps hiding her presence?" Issei thought out loud, just then a spear made of light pierced his stomach "Speak of the Devil" Issei said looking at the shocked Fallen "What- Why a-aren't y-you d-d-dead?" asked the Fallen Angel as she watched Issei take out the spear his wound healing back in seconds "I really didn't want to do anything to drastic but..." Issei said getting up and cracking his neck "You what are you?" the Fallen said to Issei shocked and curious at the same time "No one special." Issei shrugged "Then I Raynare will give it my all to kill you, whatever you are!" Raynare the Fallen Angel said to Issei preparing another spear and throwing it at Issei, he just moved his head to the left the spear missing his head

"Now, now that's not nice Raynare-san..." Issei said looking at the Fallen

"YOU HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Raynare shouted throwing spears which Issei either caught and destroyed or just simply avoided without much effort

"I RAYNARE A HIGH-LEVEL FALLEN ANGEL GETTING DEFIED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" she kept screaming which made Issei wince "...Noisy..." he said starting to walk away "You aren't even worth my time"

"DON'T YOU EVEN ARE WALK AWAY YOU LOWLY BEING!" Raynare shouted at him "You are the one who's lowly...and noisy." Issei said glaring at the Fallen a little annoyed she didn't give up yet

"ME LOWLY SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULD BOW TO ME, I AM A FALLEN ANGEL AND YOU ARE A SIMPLE HUMAN, NOTHING MORE!" Issei had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOMAN, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, I GAVE YOU THAT CHANCE TO WALK AWAY, BUT IT APPEARS YOU ARE TOO BLIND WITH YOUR SO CALLED POWER." Issei said angry and annoyed at the Fallen, his voice booming with power as he released some of his aura making Raynare shiver and tremble

"I...I..." Raynare tried to say something , to retort, she was a proud Fallen Angel but his voice and power made her stutter 'His power is so monstrous'

Issei now calmed began "I should kill you, you know...hmm...no I have a better idea" Issei began to walk towards the Fallen biting his thumb to draw blood.

"W-what are y-you going to do?" asked Raynare "Drink the blood." Issei said demanding "Drink...?" Raynare was confused at the young man "DRINK!" Issei demanded with the same power filled voice, which made a shiver run down Raynare's back as she obeyed.

"W-What is happening?" Raynare's body began to glow a faint crimson as she felt something inside of her, like a new power "I made you my servant." Issei said bored now that everything was back to normal "Servant?!" asked Raynare shocked and confused as how could this man make her his servant by drinking his blood.

Koneko began to teleport away as everything calmed down and Issei picked up the Fallen Angel and disappeared, she was now at her Master's HQ explaining what she saw "So he made the fallen his servant by making her drink his blood?" asked Rias to which Koneko nodded 'Issei Hyoudou what are you?'

As Issei walked into the school ground he saw that he recieved more stares that usual, some of the girls even blushed deeply 'What the fuck is going on?' Issei heard Draig chuckle lightly **[This will be interesting Partner]**.

As Issei made it to his seat girl started to gather around him calling him 'Issei-sama' and asking about what happened at the kendo club 'How did they find out about that?' Issei heard Ddraig again this time full on laughing at his misfortune 'Fucking Dragon' **[Give me a break Partner this is hilarious, you are truly my most interesting host].**

"-So that's why we made you the Second Prince Of Kuoh, Issei-sama" said a girl to Issei while he talked with the Dragon inside his head

"Say what now?" Issei for the first time since coming here showed a different expression although it wasn't much, just slight confusion

"After what you did we made you The Second Prince Of Kuoh, while Kiba-kun is kind and is generally a nice, open and sociable type of character, you Issei-sama are his opposite, the cool, cold and mysterious type of character." explained a girl, Issei just raised a eyebrow

"What, are we like anime characters now?" Issei said, all of a sudden girls looked at door to find none other than Kiba "Kyaaahh!" "Kiba-kun!" they all said which made Issei wince and cover his ears "...Noisy..."

"Is Issei Hyoudou-kun here?" asked Kiba looking for the black-haired teen, the girls pointed towards him and said "Issei-sama is here." Kiba looked confused than spoke "-sama?" "What do you want golden locks?" asked Issei in a mocking tone that wasn't caught by anyone, not even Kiba which started to blush and the girls already gossiping about their apparent gay relationship.

'What a pain.' Issei said to himself as he followed Kiba, the girls already trying to find out who is the dominant one saying that Issei would be very submissive in bed despite his personality 'Fuck this.' Issei cursed in his mind, Ddraig laughing hysterically in his head **["P-please be gentle K-Kiba-san I-I'm not used to this" HAHAHAHA] **'If I ever find a way to make you a body I'm going to test all kinds of torture on you'

As Issei was once again in the Occult Research Club Room as he found out what it was called, Rias started to apologize for her earlier behavior "Apology accepted." said Issei taking a sip from the tea Akeno, Rias's Queen "...Tasty.." he said to himself but Akeno heard him and thanked him for his praise "So do you want anything else Rias-senpai?" asked Issei in his usual tone "Well-"as she began explaining herself

"I see so you want to see what I can do with my Sacred Gear..." asked Issei as Rias nodded

"This Stray Devil has been causing problems like I said so it needs to be eliminated." Rias said again

"Well I don't see why to not do it..." Issei said shrugging his shoulders

"Good I will see what you are capable of doing Issei-kun, I cannot have someone with a Sacred Gear I don't know the power roam around my territory, in case you face a strong opponent I need to know what to expect." Rias explained to which Issei responded

"Whatever" and walked out "I'll see you there I suppose" and then he closed the door

After night fall Rias was expecting Issei any moment now, she was standing near an old looking abandoned hangar of sorts, Issei appeared surrounded by grey smoke and Rias swore she could see snakes coming from said smoke.

"Is this the place?" Issei asked Rias which in turn nodded

"Let's go then" He said as he opened the doors and soon a woman who was naked appeared, it looked like she was floating until she came out her full body showing looking grotesque with the lower part of her body like that of a spider

"I've seen some ugly Strays in my life but this one takes the cake" said Issei looking at the Stray, a split second later the monster was launching itself at Issei who just stood there motionless

"Issei-kun!"Issei-san!" Rias, Akeno and Kiba shouted as Koneko just stared surprised her senpai didn't move.

As the monster tried to grab Issei in it's huge mouth that was on the spider like body Issei just stepped back "Oi Oi that's not nice Stray-san" Issei said in his bored tone just as he finished saying that he disappeared and the monster appeared to be in pain, the source of the pain unknown,only if you looked closely you could see flashes of light going around the Stray's body seemingly doing nothing, as the flashes stopped you could see Issei standing in front of the Stray which had a shocked unchanging expression, Isse outstretched his hand to catch something, suddenly the monster's body was cut in thousands of pieces, it's head falling in Issei's hand, he than began to walk towards Rias tossing the head in her hands, she just dropped it in disgust.

"So how about that?" He said to the shocked Devils, suddenly a black smoke just like the one that Issei used earlier appeared in the building out of it coming a Raynare calling out to her 'Master' "Issei-sama where are you?" "Right here ahou." Issei repsonded to which Raynare started walking towards him telling him diner was ready, after she said that she looked at the Devils "Issei-sama are these the Devils in your school?" "Hai." Issei responded "This is Rias Gremory and her peerage, be nice to them." Issei said and he then walked over to Raynare "See you at school Rias-senpai, everyone." Issei said waving slowly and in a bored manner that was already expected of him.

At Issei's house Raynare was stealing glances at her 'Master', after he displayed his power to her she grew attached to that power, not only that fact that Dragons naturally attracted people of all kinds and monsters but what also made her more attached was her Fallen Angel blood as she fell from Heaven for having impure thoughts.

"What?" Asked Issei as Raynare had been staring at him for some time 'Does she think I'm and idiot? I see her eyeing me like some expensive stake.' **[Seriously Partner, anyone in your place would have taken this chance and do all kinds of stuff.] **'Well I'm not that kind of person Ddraig, and you think it's easy for me to turn that down, I mean look at her, she's in a damn S&M suit for fuck's sake, the first time she wanted to come in the bath with me I had to hide it in the water' Ddraig just kept laughing remembering the scene.

After they had dinner Issei was watching TV while Raynare took a bath, there was a knock on the door and Issei got up to answer it finding his landlady, an old woman who had a 'do something stupid and you're out of here' face she knew Issei had brought a woman in his appartment so she raised his rent, as he gave the money to the old lady and was about to close the door Raynare stepped out of the bathroom...naked.

"Put some fucking clothes on Ahou." Issei growled as the old lady was green from jealousy looking at the naked woman in front of her.

"Haaaiii." she said going to the closed in the only bedroom of the house

"Hyuoudou-saaaannn" Issei tensed up as he looked down to the old woman who had her fist raised a vein showing on it "I don't care what you do in your free time but you will have to keep quiet and teach your girlfriend to not walk around naked in the house"she said as she grabbed his ear twisting it.

"I tried, she won't listen." And with that the old lady closed the door *cough* slammed *cough*

That night Issei fianlly snapped giving Raynare some 'punishment' for embarrassing him in front of his land-lady

As he was finishing with Raynare's 'punishment' a red magic circle like that of Rias appeared in Issei's room and out came a silver haired maid that had a very powerful aura around her.

"Grayfia-san let em put a shirt on first" said Issei as he was now in the ORC Room sensing another presence he turned to Rias and saw a handsome blond young man gripping Rias's wrist

"I have brought Issei-sama, Rias-ojou-sama" said the maid to Rias

"Who is this, Rias, another one of your servants? He has the scent of a woman on him, What was this guy doing when you found him, Grayfia?" asked the blond man

"Issei-sama was having sexual intercourse with a Fallen Angel." Grayfia said like she was announcing the weather

"Oi..." Issei said irritated that she said that like it was nothing

"So what is this piece of trash that would lower himself to having sex with a Fallen Angel doing here?" asked the blond guy

"Rizer-sama please refrain from calling Rias-ojou-sama friend 'piece of trash' , normally I would have nothing nothing against it but seeing as he is Ojuo-sama friend and he has 10 times the power you posses I suggest you refrain from using such language." Grayfia the maid said, Issei's eyebrows were twitching at how arrogant this asshole was

"Wait Grayfia, what do you mean 10 times as powerful as Rizer?" asked Rias confused

"Yeah how could this lowly trash be more powerful that me."Rizer said angry at the revelation

"Rias-sama, Rizer-sama I'm sure you've noticed the power Issei-sama is radiating although contained quite nicely so that only very powerful being can detect it, that is if they are close enough, Issei-sama has so much power he cannot hide it all a small part of it escaping making him seem to posses a Sacred Gear and although I hate to admit it he is more powerful than Sirzechs-sama"

"Guess I can't hids my presence from powerful beings, tch, what a pain." Issei said mumbling the last part

"More powerful that Sirzechs-sama that's impossible" Rizer said still not accepting that Issei was that powerful

Just as he finished speaking Raynare came out of the smoke that was forming around she was as usual...naked

"Issei-sama?" Raynare called out she than spotted him

"Ahou, I told you to put on some goddamn clothes." Issei glared at Raynare as he teleported a blanket from his house covering her with it

"I was just surprised to see you gone." she said to him as he turned around

"So what do you guys want?"He said to Grayfia and Rias

"Rias-sama has requested your presence" Grayfia spoke up.

As they explained the situation to Issei about the engagement and how Rias didn't want none of it, Rizer was getting irritated as he saw the Fallen Angel fall asleep on Issei's shoulder still wrapped in the blanket he gave her "...Ahou..." Issei was about to teleport her away to his room when Rizer got up and waled towards him anger showing on his face

"I don't care how powerful you are, you could be God for all I care but I can't stand watching you call a woman an idiot, if it's like that I will take her away from you and add her to my peerage." Rizer said with anger in his voice, he heard Rias call him 'hypocrite' under her breath but he ignored her.

"Let me get one thing straight." Issei began "Let's say you are walking around minding your own business when a Fallen Angel asks you out on a date, you refuse of course since she isn't even hiding her intent and aura, then she comes after you and tries to kill you, you being much more powerful than her anger her and hurt her pride as she becomes enraged you try to walk away but she won't have none of it she keeps screaming until you have enough and show a bit of your power to her making her fall on her knees in surprise and than you make her your servant to teach her a lesson, but it backfires and she falls in love with your power because hey, Fallen Angel here, you know Angels that fall because of reasons mostly lust so here you are with a lusty Fallen Angel that tried to kill you and then when you make her your servant she falls in love with you...Now tell me, what can you call that Fallen Angel, other than a massive idiot?" Issei said finishing his explanation keeping his monotone and bored expression through it all.

"What, so she's your servent?" Rizer said dumbstruck at Issei

"Yes." Issei responded " But anyway, I accept."

"Accept what?" Rizer was still shocked at Issei and his story

"Well you said you will take her and Rias away from me so I accept you challenge, we will settle this in a week, If I win you don't bother Rias-san ever again, or any of her servants for that matter and the marriage will be called off, I you win you get Raynare and Rias and I will leave you all alone...Deal?" Issei said looking a with a little bit of interest, because he will fight a Phenex, a very powerful devil.

"Deal!" Rizer said his tone angry and arrogant again snapping his fingers and 15 women, his servants came out of the flames that appeared. "But let me spice things up a bit, If I win you will also become my servant, If you win you will also get everyone from my peerage." Rizer said gaining some surprised looks from his peerage, Rias and her peerage but Grayfia just looked on with interest at the new development, she then spoke

"I will announce both of the houses of this development, the match between Rizer-sama and Issei-sama will be in a week, it will also be broadcasted all across the Underworld."Grayfia finished

Rizer and his peerage along with Grayfia teleported away leaving Issei with a sleepy Raynare on his shoulder and Rias and her shocked peerage.

"Why would you do this Issei-kun?" asked Rias confused at Issei willing to fight for her

"Well I hate noisy and arrogant people so you can guess why I didn't like him, but I also would be lying if I said I didn't take a liking to you all." Issei said although his words were kind, his tone was just as bored as usual

Rias looked at Issei feeling nice all of a sudden at Issei's words, she than did something that surprised everyone, even Issei, she hugged him lovingly "Thank you, Ise-kun, Thank you" she said hugging him tightly.

If everyone wasn't surprised at Rias actions what happened next did definitely make them, Issei patted Rias's head and showed the most emotion each of them ever saw him display, he smiled, a genuine smile, one that could light up a room, not even Kiba's prince smile could match up to it everyone agreed later that he should smile more and decided to make him.

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you guys like it<p> 


	2. Training and Battles

A/N: Here's the new chapter, I will try my best to update the story as I have school and other stuff to do, anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Training<p>

Issei and Raynare were walking on a mountain road, a huge backpack on Issei's back, Raynare having a smaller one was walking much slower than Issei while panting from the 3 km climb on the mountain road "Raynare, what's the matter?" Issei looked at Raynare with a questioning look "Sorry, I-Issei-sama, b-but Fallen Angels aren't used to this, we mostly use our wings for transportation." "I see." Issei than turned around and began walking again.

After the argument with Rizer, Grayfia came back with the conditions of the match between him and Rizer, they had to pick someone from their peerage or friends in Issei's case as their partner as this will be a two versus two fight.

Rias was going to suggest herself as Issei's partner until Issei said he will take Raynare having to train her either way as he cannot have weak servants.

And so here they are on a mountain road towards one of Issei's old friends, he didn't tell her which one, just that he is powerful and will train her to use her full power or at least enough of it to keep up with anyone in Rizer's peerage.

"Here we are" said Issei as they arrived at what appeared to be an old but well kept mansion, then a voice came from somewhere around the estate **"So you've come back Sekiryuutei"** said a powerful and proud voice, not the kind of arrogant pride, no, the kind that usually can back up it's claims of power.

What came from around the mansion surprised Raynare "D-Dragon King T-Tannin!" Raynare said looking at the Dragon is front of her

**"Ohh?! And this is?" **Tannin asked Issei, he was reluctant to answer he than spoke " She's my servant." **[*cough* Lover *cough*]** said Ddraig through Issei's left arm which earned him a irritated look from Issei, Tannin just laughed **"I assume you are here to train her, I've heard about the match between you and the Phenex boy, and I was quite shocked, Why are you doing this, I know you hate arrogant and noisy people but that wouldn't have made you challenge him, so what happened?" **Tannin looked curiously at Issei waiting for his answer with a sigh Issei responded "Trust me his personality alone would make me want to pound him in the dirt" **"Well whatever, come" **Tannin said and gestured to Issei and Raynare to follow him.

"Well Tannin by what I could see from when I 'fought' her-" Issei began making hand quotes "-She is decent at making light spears, but decent is not enough, also her physical strenght is...less than awful"Raynare pouted at his words

**"Well she won't improve much in a week, probably just enough to have 6 wings."** said Tinnin to which Issei nodded

"That's more than enough" said Issei, as they entered the training area Raynare's jaw dropped, in front of her was a not a gym, not a martial arts training ground, no, it was a whole 100 meters by 100 meters training field, having everything from gym and physical strenght machines to all kinds of dummy's for every kind of martial arts technique you could think of and of course training grounds for magic based attacks

"Amazing!" said Raynare in awe at the sight in front of her

**"This is where the Sekiryuutei trained."** Tannin said to her "Wai- Sekiryuutei?!"Raynare said shocked

**"Indeed Issei Hyoudou is the current Sekiryuutei, didn't you hear me before?" **asked Tannin to which Issei said "She was probably just shocked to see you."Raynare nodded

After getting Raynare used to what type of training she will do while here, it was time to start, as the only things she lacked now were physical and magical strength, they will leave martial arts for later dates

The first day was agonizing for Raynare as Issei and Tannin made her so exhausted Issei had to carry her to the bed, thankfully tomorrow was going to train her magic.

After Raynare had fallen asleep Issei was discusing with Tannin catching up with eachother until the topic of Raynare where Tannin asked

**"So I take it you haven't told even her, what you really are?" **Issei had a more serious look on his face as he responded "She won't really gain anything if I tell her, plus I intend to keep myself a secreat until I'm ready for the consequences or the time calls for it." Raynare however heard them, her mind wondering in several directions at what that could mean 'Issei-sama? What really are you, you couldn't be a devil, no, the other devils would have sensed him, a Fallen Angel is out of the question, since the most powerful Fallen is Azazel and he didn't say anything to me or any other Fallen about a new addition, an Angel is also out of the question, we did have sex and nothing happened, and he also doesn't have a holy aura about him, so really are you Issei-sama?' with those thoughts in mind Raynare was about to fall asleep until she remembered how Issei healed his wound from her light spear like it was nothing, of course this did not help as many creatures could heal wounds that fast, especially Dragons 'Wait, Sekiryuutei, Dragons, The Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, Issei-sama must have sold a part of his body to achieve the power he posses, but I heard that if you sold even all of your body you couldn't become as strong as the original Red Dragon Emperor, plus you would go insane and you will need to drain the power from yourself in some way.' Raynare fell asleep, she would not find any type of answer that would fit with Issei.

"What's up Raynare you seem troubled?" Issei said as he looked at Raynare, throughout the second day of training Raynare's mind seemed to wonder

"If you don't concentrate you will not improve" Issei said a lttle bit angry at her behavior

"H-hai..." Raynare said meekly

She tried her best to follow Issei's instructions to gather her power and make a more powerful light spear "That's it just keep gathering it..." Issei instructed, she managed to creat a more compact light spear having a light purple shade to it, she kept doing that until her light speas were a neutral purple, Issei and Tannin told her they would need to be a dark purple to be at their full power

Raynare and Issei were now standing on a couch in the big living room of the mansion, Raynare kept staring at Issei 'Well it doesn't really matter, even through he is unsociable, cold and not really approachable, he is still kind and very nice, I mean we are doing this for the heiress of Gremory and he is my 'Master' she thougth to herself getting closer to Issei on the couch and snuguling against him

She than decided to ask him something "Issei-sama you never told me what you really are?"

"You never asked." Issei's responded in his usual tone

"I'm asking now." she said to which he sighed

"I knew you would ask me someday, fine..." Issei the began telling her what her really is and how he came to be born

It was now the sixth day of training and Raynare was still wary of her 'Master' as he revealed to her what he really was, she still couldn't believe it, her 'Master' was...that powerful...

This was also a physical training day, just yesterday she was able to make the dark shaded spears Tannin and Issei were talking about and thus has gained another pair of wings, she was extremely happy about it but still had one more pair to obtain to reach their goal.

He was now training her stamina, she had to run around the mansion fifty times with a weight around her feet, she was just about to finish the forty ninth when she collapsed from exhaustion "Yare, Yare, baka you should have told me you couldn't keep going anymore." Issei said looking at her, calling her 'baka' instead of his usual 'ahou' "Well you did your best." he said as he kissed her forehead.

They were now in the ORC Room waiting for the match to begin, when Grayfia teleported in the room "It's time Issei-sama" and with that they were teleported in...

"Kuoh Academy?" Issei and Raynare asked, both surprised by this.

[Rizer-sama suggested this saying it will better for you to know the battle field] Garyfia's voice resounded throughout the school

"Arrogant chicken thinking I need a handicap." Issei said with venom in his voice

They were now standing in the running grounds of the Academy waiting for their opponents when suddenly a magic circle with the Phenex Clan symbol on it appeared with Rizer and a woman with slight purple hair and a very mature figure, she was Rizer's queen, he chose her since she is the strongest member of his peerage, he will break this brat.

"And the chicken is here." Issei said bored looking at Rizer's enraged face, he grew a slight smirk, barely visible

Raynare spread her wings surprised at the sudden power she felt when she did, she looked behind to find six wings "Issei-sama I did it!" Raynare looked ecstatic at her growth

"That's nice, baka, I'm happy for you." This made Raynare blush, not because of his kind words but because he was smiling, this was the first time she saw his smile as she missed it last time.

"Enough of this!" Rizer was enraged at the display in front of him, but he was certainly sligtly scared of the fact that the Fallen Angel had evolved so fast and her aura was definetly stronger now

[The match between Rizer-sama and Issei-sama will now begin]

'Issei Hyoudou, I am certainly interested in you now, defending my sister like that and from what Grayfia told you could be more powerful than even me, that's definetly something I will need to watch out for, I'm quite thankful my sister found you, it would be pretty bad if you were on someone else's side' Thought a red-haired man that was sitting on a very nicely decorated chair

"Rizer-sama I will take the Fallen Angel bitch, Now pre-" she was about to call out to Raynare when she was suddenly meet with a fist from Issei looking very enraged, as she flew away, Rizer's eyes as wide as saucers, Issei growled "I'm the only one who can talk like that to Raynare, so I won't accept you or anyone to do it."

Rizer was now sharing a bit of his power healing Yubenulla who had a frightened look on her face

"You! How dare you!" Rizer growled at Issei who just looked at him with the same bored look

Rizer threw himself at Issei who just side-stepped a fist directed at his face "You! I will take that Fallen Angel from you and make her my servant, and then I will make her treat you like shit, because she will be too busy looking at me to even give you a side glance" Rizer kept throwing punches at Issei who was getting irritated at Rizer's words

Raynare was in a heated battle with Rizer's queen, Yubenulla kept chugging bombs at Raynare which just threw normal light spears destroying the bombs in midair "Weak. I don't even need to use my full power to beat you." Yubenulla was enraged at this, chugging even more bombs as Raynare made a whole barrage of light spears sending them at the bombs making all of them explode, creating a veil of explosions.

"Baka! You might be powerful now but that doesn't mean you underestimate your opponent!" Issei called out to her as he was now full on exchanging blows with Rizer.

"I'm sorry, Issei-sama!" Raynare now realized she was acting stupid, she than narrowed her eyes, now very concentrated in her fight.

Back with Issei and Rizer, they were throwing fists at each other, Rizer full on throwing fire punches, one of his Clan's moves while Issei just dodged them or caught them, the fire doing nothing to him

Issei was throwing his own punches but he held back a great deal making his punches seem weak, if he made them more powerful he would end it too fast

"What's the matter Mister 'Stronger Than Sirzechs-Sama!' can't you hit harder? Even my sister can hit me with more power!" Rizer taunted which made Issei click his tounge

"I wouldn't want to end it too fast, after all I could defeat you in thousands of ways." Issei said in a monotone voice as he gave his own taunt, his expression and tone making it worse for Raiser who then shot back

"Defeat me!? Stop bluffing you red-eyed freak, I AM THE GREAT RIZER PHENEX I AM IMMORTAL, YOU SHOULD BOW TO ME IN RESPECT, WHEN I MAKE YOU MY SE-" He was cut off as Issei punched him so hard he went through the school gym wall "...Noisy..." Issei muttered

Rizer slowly got up shaking his head 'What was that punch?!'

Issei now stood on top of the crumbled wall his figure casting a shadow on Rizer making him look ten times more menacing.

"WHAT ARE YOU STAYING THERE LIKE YOU'RE HOT SHIT!" 'Seriously this guy's arrogance knows no bounds' Issei thought as he winced at Rizer's loud boasting"-AND AFTER I MAKE YOU MY SERVANT I WILL RAPE THAT FALLEN BITCH YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT IN YOUR FACE, AND AS SHE SCREAMS MY NAME I WILL MAKE RIAS WHIP YOU WEARING THE SAME SUIT THE BITCH WEARS!" Issei now had enough "..." he just looked at Rizers with his usual bored expression "What's up too shocked to say anything?!" Rizer looked at his opponent wearily "...I understand..." said Issei in a deep, low and mencaing voice as he started to walk towards Rizer

Raynare was dragging an unconscious Yubenulla as she made her way towards her 'Master' "Issei-sama?" she called out to him just then a scream was heard as she looked towards the source she saw Issei breaking Rizer's arm "I see, you are just some pervert who only cares about sex, I was surprised to see all of your servants were women but now I know the reason." Issei said in the same voice he used when he shouted at Raynare which made a shiver down her spine "...Issei-sama...?" she called again, she then felt a stir near her and saw Yubenulla looking on in fear at Issei who kept speaking to Rizer "You have angered me quite a bit, so I will take all of my frustration on you-" Issei got closer to Rizer's ear and started talking again "-tell me do you know to defeat something that is 'immortal'? Well it's body maybe immortal but that doesn't mean his mind is, so all you have to do is either strike him down so quick to make him feel like he doesn't have a chance or keep striking it until it cannot regenerate anymore-" he than got up and started to wrap Rizer's other arm around his leg "-So what I am going to do now is break all of the bones in your body until you either give up or can't fight anymore." To this Rizer's eyes widened as he couldn't move anymore looking around him he saw gray smoke, in said smoke gray snakes were hissing at him he than took a deep breath and yelled "I-I GIVE UP!"

[Rizer-sama retires] Grayfia announced

All across the Underworld the High-class Devils were shocked at the display that was just shown to them, Rizer Phenex, one of the most powerful Devils was beaten by a 17 year boy.

Issei and Raynare were teleported away, now finding themselves in front of two red-haired Devils one older than the other and next to them a blond Devil

"That was quite a display Issei-kun" said the younger red-haired Devil

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Satans and brother of Rias Gramory-" he than pointed at the older red-haired male "-This is Lord Gremory-" he than moved his hand towards the blond devil "-And this is Lord Phenex, Rizer's father"

"I see" Issei said, Raynare felt a little out of place seeing so many powerful Devils, not to mention one of The Four Satans, she went behind Issei a little

"So this is the young man that defeated my youngest son." Lord Phenex spoke up

"Issei-kun would you mind telling us about who or what you are?" Lord Gremory said looking at Issei with a great deal of weariness seeing as he had a pretty high-level Fallen Angel with him "Who's side are you on?" Asked the Devil

"Excuse me?" Issei said genuinely confused

"Are you with the Fallen Angels? Is this why you made this intervention, to weaken the Devils?" Lord Gremory studied the young man carefully.

"Ohh!" Issei said as if he just figured something out

"?!" The three Devils looked at him confusion on their faces

"She's my servant" Issei said pointing to Raynare "As for why I got involved well, it was pretty damn clear Rias-senpai didn't want to marry him."

"So you are saying you did this for my daughter?" Lord Gremory looked surprised at Issei's words

"Hai." Issei said

"But what about my son's peerage, I was told he made a deal so you will recieve all of his servants if you won." Spoke Lord Phenex to which Issei nodded

"That's correct." Issei than snapped his fingers as the 14 women from Rizer's peerage appeared looking around confused "I guess your daughter already left her brother's peerage" said Issei counting one member minus

"Wait you knew Ravel was my daughter"Asked Lord Phenex

"Well she did look like a Phenex, and had a stronger aura than even Rizer's queen." said Issei walking towards the peerage

"I order you to leave Rizer Phenex side and get your freedom back." Issei said as a crimson aura appeared around him, the Evil Pieces getting ejected out of the peerage

"There." Issei gave Lord Phenex Rizer's Evil Pieces

"How did-?" "I overpowered his magic." Said Issei expecting the question

"I see" Sirzechs was now even more interested in the young man

"So what are you going to do now?" Issei asked back to his bored and now slightly tired tone, looking at the women

"We will join you Issei-sama" Yubenulla said after discussing it with the other girls

"And why would you do that?" asked Issei now sitting down on the floor, feet crossed and a fist under his chin looking tired and bored

"We realized Rizer-sa-...Rizer was just using us as his sex toys and just so he could get more famous through Rating Games." spoke a girl in chinesse clothing

With a sigh Issei got up and asked Sirzechs for something sharp and a glass, giving him the glass and a decorative dagger Sirzechs watched to see what Issei would do now, he was surprised to see Issei make a big enough cut so that the blood would fill the glass that was on the floor, everyone looked shocked and confused at Issei's actions, their eyes widen as they saw Issei's wound cover itself up.

"Umm...?!" The girls looked confused at the glass as Issei sat down the same position as earlier

"You have to drink some of Issei-sama's blood if you want to become his servant's." Raynare explained to them, which made them rise and eyebrow but comply nonetheless each of them taking a small sip and feeling strange inside

With that they want home, all of the woman barely fitting in Issei's small appartment

"I was expecting something more..." began one of the girls

"Grandios?" suggested another one

"Well sorry to burn your expectations, I'm not exactly rich." said Issei as he got 14 futons for the girls to sleep in

Issei was now back at school, sitting in his chair he was assaulted by the girls in his class

"Where have you been Issei-sama?"

"We were worried about you?"

"Were you sick?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

The girls kept questioning him. As the day finally was finished Issei had to shake off the girls that were still worried about him, he made his way to the old school building.

Opening the door he found, beside the whole student council, two new figures, A blue haired girl with green bangs in the front and another girl with brown hair tied in two pony-tails and purple eyes looking at him.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Issei asked Rias which just shook her head no

"Anyway as I was saying we will not side with the Fallen Angels so you can carry out your mission without having to worry about us." said Rias to the two girls which in turn nodded and began to walk towards the door

The brown haired girl playfully hit Issei on the shoulder with the back of her hand calling him handsome as she walked away with the other girl

Issei than looked towards Rias and the new high-class Devil in the room, they began to tell him about how they were after some Excaliburs that were stolen by Fallen Angels, after they were done Rias introduced the other Devil in the room, just when they were finished the only male of the group began talking

"Wait so this is the guy that humiliated Rizer Phenex?" Asked Saji the only male from Sona's peerage, disbelief in his voice

"Yes Saji" Sona said with slight irritation in her voice

"But he doesn't feel all that powerful." Saji still continued to deny it

"Issei-san hides his power so that only powerful beings can sense it, even to me and Rias he still only seems like a mear Sacred Gear possessor" continued Sona

"So what is he?" asked Saji

"Actually I'd like to find that out too, Ise-kun? Rias said looking at Issei as he just looked as bored as usual

"Umm...no" Issei just said it shooting down their expectations

"Why? are we not trustworthy?" asked Sona annoyed that Issei might see her as a threat

"No. It's just my choice to not tell you, and I hope you can respect it." Issei said getting up and walking out the door

As Issei was going home he saw the two girls from earlier arguing with each other, he walked over to them, hearing them argue.

"But it's the real thing" said the brown haired girl

"No it's not." said the blue haired on but it seems something caught her attention

"Ohh! It's the handsome guy." said the girl with purple eyes waving at Issei

The blue haired girl than pointed her sword at Issei telling him to back off but both her and the other girls stomachs grumbled.

"Save it, come, I'll buy you launch." said Issei waving his hand in front of her

"Thanks Issei-kun!" said Irina the brown haired girl as she finished her plate in seconds

"So why were you with the Devils?" asked Xenovia the blue haired one

"I had done a favour for Rias-san, she is also my friend and I just wanted to see how she was doing." said Issei with a fist under his chin

"What about you, isn't this Excalibur deal more than just a two man operation?" he said curious about the Church and why they would send only two members

"We are more than enough!" said Xenovia with a little bit of anger over him doubting their abilities

"Whatever, anyway, who stole those Excaliburs, it couldn't have been just some random Fallen Angel." asked Issei as he grabbed the glass of water on the table

"It was Kokabiel." Issei started chocking at the name

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." said Issei rubbing the bridge of his nose "So the Church decided the best way to deal with a ten winged Fallen Angel ,that just for the record survived the Great War, was to send two teenage girl armed with two fragments of the Excaliburs, and let them deal with it."

"Like I said, we are more than enough" Xenovia said angrier than before at Issei's jabs towards the Church

"You couldn't even manage your money, and had to be helped by some random guy" Issei said to get annoyed at the girl

"Ah hwath rhandhom ghuyh!"(A hot random guy) said Iriana stuffing her face

"Unbelievable" Issei muttered to himself "And I'm guessing you also need a place to stay overnight?" to which Xenovia nodded meekly and Irina doing the same but in an ecstatic manner

Somewhere in the town Kiba was fighting a white-haired priest who wielded an Excalibur, Kiba was too enraged at the object of his despair to remember any type of sword technique and so was swinging his sword like a madman

"C'mon shitty Devil you can do better!" the white-haired priest said taunting Kiba

"Shut up, I will destroy the Excalibur and anyone who stands in the way of my revenge!" Kiba declare just as he was about to throw himself at the priest, he jumped up "Sorry Shitty Devil I will kill you another time I have business to do." and with that the priest disappeared

"Goddamnit" Kiba shouted punching the ground in frustration

It's been four days since Xenovia and Irina stayed over at his place, they were currently outside doing, whatever, to lure out the exorcists working under Kokabiel

'Raynare said Kokabiel is a war-monger so there are high chances he is working as a rogue' Issei said to himself **[Are you planing to do anything Partner?]** 'Maybe.'

'But still I haven't seen Kiba in a while, I bet Rias is worried about him.'and with that thought issei fell asleep

He was woken up as he felt a sudden power 'This isn't good.' Issei got up and said to the girls to stay put noticing that Xenovia and Irian weren't there 'Don't tell me it's already started.'

"I will come with you Issei-sama." Raynare said determined

"No you won't, baka." Issei was about to teleport away when Raynare grabbed his hand making her teleport with him

"Ahou!" Issei said annoyed " I told you to stay behind wh-" he than felt a weird power looking to his left he saw Kiba talking to some type of ghosts as he held a sword with a very strange aura

'What's going on?' Issei asked himself as he saw Kiba kill a white-haired priest **[It appears Rias Gremory's Knight has reached Balance Breaker, that sword of his has demonic and holy energy in it]** Ddraig explained 'That's new!' Issei said looking at Kiba's sword

"So it appears I was right, that sword right there is a proof of my theory, so God reall-" said a old man looking at Kiba's sword with interest but he was cut off as a spear of light imbedded itself in his head

"Kokabiel!" said Raynare with disgust and venom

"Ohh! What do we have here, a rouge Fallen and some lowly piece of shit, This just keeps getting more and more interesting." said Kokabiel with a smirk

"In the name of God I sh-" Xenovia was about to threaten Kokabiel when he suddenly started laughing

"So much faith for someone who is dead!" Kokabiel revealed, this made everyone even Issei widen their eyes in shock, Asia the nun from Rias's peerage falling on her knees muttering "Yes it's true God has died in the Great War along with the Four Satans, and now I intend to continue where the war was left off and show everyone that Fallen Angels are the most powerful." Kokabiel announced to everyone

'That's all I needed' Issei though "So you are saying, you are acting outside of the Grigori at the moment?" Issei asked Kokabiel

"Yes, you human trash" Kokabiel smirked, it was short lived though as Issei launched himself at Kokabiel punching him in the stomach

"You! What are you?" Kokabiel asked shocked at the power of the punch, he than took a glance at Raynare looking back at Issei he said "Did Azazel send you? That Fallen Angel over there is pretty powerful."

"No." was Issei's simple response

"Than I won't show any mercy" Kokabiel said arrogantly

"I don't need your mercy." Issei said walking towards him

They began battling, Kokabiel throwing light spears at Issei who just dodged them with a little more effort this time, having to really focus on the battle as this was a ten winged Fallen Angel

The distance between them getting smaller they started exchanging blows, Issei overpowering him physsicaly sent Kokabiel flying across the field, dust flying away in his path as he hit the barrier made by Sona and the Student Council

"YOU! YOU LOW PIECE OF TRASH!" Kokabiel then got up flying into the sky, Issei following him, as Kokabiel saw Issei approach him he smirked flying down towards him surprising Issei as he punched him sending him into the ground creating a huge crater, Issei still dazed and surprised didn't see the barrage of fists Kokabiel sent to him, just when he was about to regain himself he saw over one hundred light spears that Kokabiel was preparing , as he launched them everyone was scared and called out to Issei who just stood there regaining his senses, as he was hit by the light spears a great amount of dust was lifted up Kokabiel smirked

"And that's what happens when unworthy trash challenges me." Kokabiel boasted turning to Raynare , Rias, her peerage and the two Church agents "Now what shall I do with you-"

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster]** called a voice from the smoke where Issei was

Out came a figure clad in crimson armor with black accents and jewels all over it.

"I recognize that armor, although it's a little bit different, that's the Red Dragon Emperor's armor!" Kokabiel was surprised at the figure

"That kind of hurt you know, it's been a while , since someone harmed me." the figure said with the same voice and tone Issei uses

"I-Issei-kun/san?" called some everyone with wide eyes except Raynare who just looked normal

'So Ise-kun did really posses a Sacred Gear, but for him to posses Boosted Gear and be so powerful as to harm Kokabiel without even putting on Scale Mail, Ise-kun you answer one question and two more pop up.' Rias thought as she looked in awe

Cracking his neck and than his knuckles Issei slowly walked over to Kokabiel as the latter threw himself at Issei,with his hand out streached Issei caught Kokabiel's fist and then they started exchanging blows again, well it was more of Kokabiel punching the armor without much result and Issei punching him in the face so hard he could barely stand up

"Get up!" Issei ordered to Kokabiel who was on his knees

"Fuck you, after I kill I'm going to kill the Gremory and Sitri bitches and start another Great War, I will even kill that Fallen bitch you came here with" Kokabiel still dodn't give up

"I don't think you're in the position to say things like that Kokabiel" Issei said as he grabbed Kokabiel's wings

"I heard a Fallen Angels wings are very sensitive." he said as he ripped one of Kokabiel's wings the latter falling on his face, Issei then placed his armor clad legs on Kokabiel's hands making it impossible for him to escape

"So Kokabiel what were you saying?" asked Issei to Kokabiel who just grunted still in pain

Issei than grabbed the rest of Kokabiels wings on his left side and ripped the rest of them, Kokabiel now screaming in pain and with wings only on his right side

Suddenly a white flash came down and landed leaving a huge crater in the earth, in the crater stood none other than the White Dragon Emperor, The Vanishing Dragon

"Stop right there host of Ddraig"called a voice from the white armor "I still need him..alive."

**[Albion...] **Ddraig talked through Issei's armor

**{Ddraig} **Albion did the same through it's host armor

After the Dragons acknowledged each other Issei threw Kokabiel at the white armor clad figure

"We will meet again, host of Ddraig." said the figure as it flew away

The armor around Issei now disappearing, he sat down with his legs crossed and a hand under his chin "...So sleepy..." he muttered as everyone rushed to his side, finding him asleep in the same position

"Who's the idiot now?" said Raynare as she put his hand over her shoulder and lifted him up

"See you around Rias-san, Sona-san, everyone" Raynare said as she teleported away with Issei.


	3. Revelations

A/N: This chapter is much shorter, and I also made it just to clear out what Issei actually is, anyway here you go

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Revelation<p>

Issei was now back at school, it was a friday, the fan-girls have calmed themselves after Issei's disappearance and weren't bothering him anymore (as much as before)

As school ended Issei went to the ORC room, he didn't have anything better to do so he just went there almost on instinct

**[Partner.]** Ddraig called inside Issei's mind 'What's the matter?'

**[The White One.]** Ddraig simply said, Issei narrowed his eyes and concentrated to find 'The White One'

"Are you here to fight me, White One?" Asked Issei irritation on in his voice and features

"No." Said a handsome man with silver hair, he was a bit shorter than Issei with the same build "I am here to announce you of the meeting between The Three Factions."

"And what does it have to do with me?" asked Issei "I belong to none of the Factions."

"You helped the Gremory heiress with her problems and you said she was your friend along with the other Devils in this school, you have a Fallen Angel servant who by the way is six winged one, so not someone you should take lightly, you have also bound 14 ex-members of a Phenex's peerage, I say those are enough reasons for you to attend." the silver haired man said to Issei "Also Azazel wanted to congratulate you for taking care of Kokabiel" he added

"Fine, I will come." said Issei irritation still present in his voice

"My name is Vali, remember me, my eternal rival." the now named Vali said to Issei "Next time we meet let's test each others power." and with that he vanished

**[The current host of Albion is pretty strong, no, he is very strong actually.] **Ddraig said, Issei rising an eyebrow at the revelation of having a strong rival 'How strong?' asked Issei to Ddraig who responded **[As strong as a Satan probably] **Issei began walking to the ORC room

'Hey Ddraig.' Issei called to the Dragon

**[What?]**

'I have been thinking about something.'

**[And what would that be?] **asked Ddraig now curious

'Couldn't the battle between you and Albion have created and accidental offspring?' asked Issei to the Dragon, who if he still had his body would have eyes as wide as saucers in realization

**[I haven't thought about that, it wouldn't be strange if it did happened but...the world would have known about this entity if it existed] **The Dragon said now in deep thought

'Couldn't it have just been hiding, or just it didn't find a body to use?'

**[It's possible Partner.] **with that Issei opened the door to the club room, to find the room with barely any light in it

'Seems like no one is here' Issei said as he went to sit on the couch 'Well I'll just wait for everyone.'

Suddenly the door closed revealing a female figure standing, the figure got closer to Issei, who was now confused as to who this figure was, as the figure got close Issei could see it was Akeno

"Akeno-san, why are you sitting here in the dark for?" Issei asked, Akeno din't say anything, she got closer to Issei, she sat down on the couch and started to crawl towards Issei

"Ise-kun..." Akeno said in a seductive voice

"What?" Issei was confused at Akeno's behavior, she than sat in Issei's lap facing him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her face getting closer to Issei's ear

"After what you did to Rizer and Kokabiel, I couldn't help but feel all hot and bothered." Akeno whispered in Issei's ear, Issei was just staring at his senpai "I have a M side that I got from my father, apart from my S side, so please Ise-kun, make me yours."

Suddenly the door opened revealing a red-face Rias, Koneko and Kiba who just giggled

"Akeno, what are you doing?" asked Rias jealousy on her face

Akeno giggled "Ara Ara is someone jealous I made the first move on our kouhai?"

Rias's face grew red from embarrassment

"What's going on?" Issei asked confused

"After you defeated Rizer, Rias-chan fell in love with you, and so did I." Akeno said whispering the last part in Issei's ear

"That doesn't matter, just get off him." Rias said face still red

* * *

><p>Issei was still confused at what was happening, Rias and Akeno were both clinging to his arms, him sitting in the middle with the same face unchanging as usual<p>

'Ddraig...'

**[Yes, Partner?]**

'I hate you.' the Dragon just laughed at his host's misfortunes

"Anyway Rias-san I heard a meeting will be held between The Three Factions." Rias got up and gained a more serious look, so did Akeno who went to make some tea

"Yes, it will be held at this school in a week." Rias said as she sat down at her desk and started to work on a stack of papers, most likely club related business

"I see." Issei said glad he was now out of their grasps "I'll have to attend won't I?" asked Issei

"Yes." Rias said not accepting a 'no'

"I thought so..." Issei said looking at the ceiling

* * *

><p>Issei was now at his new home, he sold the small apartment and bought a new house with help of Rias's brother, who at her constant pressing made the house a three story building, so now he had enough place for the huge number of people, which was now larger as Rias, Akeno and Xenovia who has joined Rias's peerage after the whole Kokabiel deal, were now going to live with him.<p>

'Sometimes I just hate being a Dragon' Issei could hear Ddraig's repressed laughter

Issei was in his bed with Rias, Akeno and Raynare, they all insisted on sleeping with him 'Who am I kidding I'll never be able to have even the slightest bit of a normal life with these people?' Issei said closing his eyes

* * *

><p>Rias, Akeno and Raynare went downstairs to help with breakfast, Issei was now lying in his bed when Ddraig called him<p>

**[Partner, I have some news.] **

'What happened?' Issei asked the Dragon

**[I have found the being that was accidentally created by my battle with Albion.] **Ddraig said surprising Issei

'Really where is it?' asked Issei curious

**[You see here's the problem...there's no way for me to put it, so I'm just going to say it...It's in your bed]**

Issei just opened his eyes in a split second looking around, when he felt something on top of him

"Mhhmm..." the weight moaned with a very feminine voice, it's head then appeared from under the sheets

It was a girl probably as old as Rias, she had almost the same body structure as Xenovia with hair as white as snow, and green eyes

"Who are you?" asked Issei, the girl who was just lying on top of him staring at him

"You are the host of Ddraig...right?" asked the girl studying him

"If you weren't sure I was why did you get in my bed, no, better question, even if I am why are you in my bed?" asked Issei

"So you are?" asked the girl ignoring Issei's earlier question

"Yes." he said, the girl hugged him tightly and said

"Now I just have to find the host of Albion and make babies with you two."

"Say what now?"

* * *

><p>It was the day of the meeting between The Three Factions, Issei and Vali were standing on the roof of the new school building, Vali looking at the girl in front in him as Issei explained what happened and who the girl is.<p>

"Albion..." Vali called to the Dragon

**{I'm just as confused as you, Vali} **Albion replied through Vali's wings

"So now that I've found you both-" the strange girl started as she reached to unbutton her shirt"-Shall we start?"

"Start what?" Vali asked still shocked at the girl

"Making babies of course, after I found a body in which I could transfer myself I wanted to have the strong babies of both the Heavenly Dragons" the girl explained herself

Vali was rubbing the bridge of his nose muttering "First Kuroka, now this."

Issei realized something and called out to Vali in his usual tone

"We will deal with this later, Vali, we have to go." Vali then realized the meeting was about to start and nodded

* * *

><p>As they entered the meeting room Issei saw three new, powerful figures, near Rias's brother was someone who looked a lot like Sona, with a child-like body but with bigger...assets, next was a man with black hair and golden bangs in front, he looked pretty laid back, Issei noted, finally was a man with golden hair and green eyes, These people were the leaders of The Three Factions<p>

"So you've come, Vali, Sekiryuutei." Said Azazel the laid-back man

Vali went to sit near Azazel while Issei went to sit near Rias, Sona and their peerages

As the meeting went on people kept looking at the strange girl that now was now sitting with Vali and Issei on a couch both of their arms claimed by her much to Rias and Akeno's displeasure, although the latter not showing it

Just when the leaders finished signing the treaty magicians started attacking the school, Azazel was about to say something when grey smoke with snakes all over it appeared in the room

'Oh fuck...' Issei thought as he knew who this smoke belonged to

Out of the smoke came a tall woman in her twenties with black long hair, dull grey eyes and pointy ears, she was wearing a gothic dress with white frills around the bottom, she had a pretty nice figure, not very curvy but not very slender, she had a very, very powerful aura around her

"D-Dragon God Ophis?!" said Azazel as he looked shocked at the woman in front of him and the other leaders, Yes this woman was The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis

Issei got up and walked over to her, her attention now drawn to the young man walking towards her

They both stared at each other with bored expressions when suddenly Ophis spoke

"Baka-otouto" Ophis said nodding her head at Issei, every one was looking with shocked expression at the scene in front of them even Vali

"O-O-Otoutou?!" said Rias along with some other people

Issei just ignored them and said "It's been a while, Baka-aneki." Issei said smiling at Ophis who just stood there

"Wait, Wait, Wait, What is going on here?" asked Azazel at Issei and Ophis, still confused about what was happening

"So I take it you haven't told them?" Ophis said to Issei who just nodded

"I will explain myself later, now what are you doing here?" asked Issei to Ophis

"I am here to stop The Three Factions from singing the treaty" Ophis said in an emotionless voice

"You are kinda late." Issei said in his usual tone, no doubt inherited from his apparent big sister

"..." Ophis said nothing

"We'll have to ask the Sekiryuutei what's going on later, Vali." Azazel said to Vali gesturing him to take care of the magicians

As Ophis disappeared Issei then began to help Vali, as they were about to finish Vali punched Issei, who flew in the wall of the new school building near the leaders and everyone else

"Issei Hyoudou, you are truly worth to be my rival, I who is a descendant of Lucifer and host of Albion, The Vanishing Dragon couldn't have asked for a better rival, you are lucky I am your rival, I who is the strongest Hakuryoukou and also a descendant of Lucifer, if there is such a thing as miracles, I might be just that" Vali said as ten bat-like wings appeared from his back

"Pfft...pfft" Issei was trying to suppress his laughter "So...you...are a half...Devil and half Human?" Issei asked still laughing lightly Vali nodded unsure where Issei was getting at

"So you are saying you're a miracle, just because you are a powerful Devil and have Divine Dividing? Give me a break, I don't normally like to boast but arrogant people like you just make me laugh at their apparent power, I guess it can't be helped." Issei said as he released all of his suppressed power making everyone even the leader of The Three Factions fall on their knees "I am Issei Hyoudou, I am 25% Human and 75% Dragon, I was born as the Sekiryuutei, but do to some circumstances I also inherited the power of both Dragon Gods, So now tell me Vali, if someone like you is a miracle that what am I?" Issei finished everyone looked shocked as Vali just smirked

"This makes things a whole lot more interesting my rival, we the strongest hosts of the Heavenly Dragons are truly meant for each other" as Vali was about to attack and Issei was getting in a stance, Ophis appeared again

"Baka-Albion leave otouto alone, we are done here." she said as Vali looked annoyed, his fight denied "This won't be the last time we see eachother Issei Hyoudou." and with that they teleported away

"So this means I won't get the babies of the Heavenly Dragons for some time, tch" said the strange girl who still didn't have a name

* * *

><p>Everyone from the meeting was sitting in Issei's ling room waiting for him to explain himself<p>

Issei just looked at all of them with his bored expression and began

"As some of you know, I am the Sekiryuutei, I was born as a human, but something else intervened. When Ophis and Great Red first battled for who should stay in the Dimensional Gap, they released massive amounts of energy and power, as Dragons are born from massive amounts of power and energy you can guess what happened, resulting in a ...sibling I suppose you could call it, anyway the resulting mass of energy couldn't take form so it searched for a body, and it found one, me. And thus I came to be, I am the younger sibling of Great Red and Ophis." Issei finished and everyone even the leaders were looking at Issei with shock and fear, except Raynare and the strange girl, who were sitting on either side of Issei " And Akashi over here was also born that way, the only difference is that she is Ddraig and Albion's sibling" Issei said motioning towards the strange, white haired girl

'Guess I really couldn't keep it a secret anymore' thought Issei as everyone in the room was looking at the Dragon girl.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter seemed boring or out of place, but I'm not really good at writing...<p> 


	4. Announcement

I really am sorry for this but, due to the fact that I didn't really like how the story went and how the characters relationships went I decided I will discontinue this story, if you want you could adopt it, just put the same title and go wild, I didn't have anything in mind when I made the first chapter I just wrote what went through my head at the time, I also only updated it because it was surprisingly popular, so that's why you can just go ahead and adopt it, anyway the story also went a little to fast so I was kinda lost at what to write about next...Anyway, I am sorry for crushing everyone's hopes with this but I'm sure there are better fanfics out there.


End file.
